My Soul, In Your Hands
by not.your.baby
Summary: HP/TR HP/LV !SLASH! !EVIL DUMBLEDORE! !DARK HARRY!
1. Chapter 1

Apparently exam stress is bad for me and I forgot to put the intro in. So basically this starts in the graveyard at the end of the goblet of fire and is AU from there, but it contains spoilers from book 7.

DISCLAIMER: All credit goes to the amazing JK Rowling, anything you recognise belongs to her.

A/N: This is basically going to be evil Dumbledore and possibly Weasleys. Tell me who you want and I'll try to put it in :)

Harry Potter stood alone in a grave yard full of death eaters with no wand. Looking into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort desperately looking for a way to escape. "Tonight you die, Harry Potterrr…" Voldemort hissed "tonight I get my revenge."

Harry didn't move, just continued to stare into the glinting eyes of the Dark Lord. Finally he replied. "I don't think so Tom" He smirked.

"Don't call me that" the Dark Lord screeched. Then regaining his composure, he laughed. "not that it matters of course, you will be dead very soon." He stalked forward, until he was almost leaning against Harry, and reached out to stroke the scar. The second the long bony finger made contact with the scar however, Voldemort froze; a look of pure terror filling his eyes and then, quite suddenly, he smiled. Not his usual smirk, or the smile that promised to torture you until you begged for mercy and then a little bit more torture, purely because he found it fun, but a real genuine smile came over the features of his snake like face. It was the most terrifying thing Harry had ever seen.

Lord Voldemort turned to his followers. "There has been a change of plan" he hissed at them. "We will return to the manor. Mr Potter is to remain unharmed." He stared at them, almost daring them to disagree.

Voldemort whipped around to face Harry, and the last thing he heard was a scream of "stupefy" before he passed out.

Harry woke in a small cell. He looked blearily around, as he realised someone had taken his glasses. He didn't even bother to look for his wand.

"Oh good, you're up." Harry whipped his head round so fast that his neck cracked and he winced in pain. The man shoved his glasses onto his face and Harry's mouth fell open in shock, as stood before him was a sight he never expected to see again. The boy from the diary. However, after the initial shock had worn off, Harry realised that there were subtle differences between this man and the Tom Riddle he had seen in his second year. First, that Riddle had piercing red eyes, and secondly that Riddle was much younger. This Riddle, although still hansom, must have been in his late thirties with slight lines around his eyes and streaks of grey through his black hair.

"What happened to you?" Harry finally managed to stutter out.

Riddle laughed. His laugh was softer than last nights, less high and harsh. He smiled, and this time his smile didn't inspire fear. Tom Riddle had one of the most charming smiles Harry had ever seen. "That, my dearest Harry, is a very long story." Riddle replied quietly, "and one that should not be heard on an empty stomach." "Topsy" he called clapping his hands. There was a pop, and a house elf appeared. "How can Topsy be serving master Dark Lordy Voldemort sir?"

"Light breakfast please Topsy, as quickly as possible please"

"Of course master Lordy Voldemort sir" and the elf vanished with a pop.

The elf returned with a platter of food, which she left on a small table Riddle had conjured up, as well as two large chairs. Harry glanced at the food suspiciously.

"Eat child, if I had wished to have harmed you I would have done so already." Harry nodded and began to fill a plate.

When Harry had eaten his fill, he pushed the plate away from him and looked at Riddle expectantly.

"So tell me Mr Potter, what do you know about horcruxes?"

A/N: plz review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've desided that this story is going to have evil: Dumbledore, Mrs weasley and Ron but I need help desiding on the others. So I'm going to ask people to vote on having EITHER Hermione OR Ginny as I need one of them on Harry's side and on; Bill, Fleur, Sirus, Remus, Tonks, Snape and the other Weasleys.**

**"So tell me Mr Potter, what do you know about horcruxes?"**

"What's a horcrux?" Harry asked suspiciously, glaring at Riddle.

"A horcrux, Harry, is an object, containing a piece of a person's soul. As long as this horcrux is undamaged, the person that it belongs to cannot be killed."

Harry blinked several times, trying to grasp the concept of tearing ones soul apart. He finally looked up and replied "so you made a horcrux?"

Voldemort smiled softly at him. "No Harry, I didn't make one horcrux, I made seven."

Harry gasped at this, but Voldemort didn't seem to notice this as he carried on talking, "one, my diary, you destroyed in your second year. The others; a ring, a locket belonging to Slytherin, my snake, Helga Hufflepuff's cup and the diadem of Ravenclaw"

"That's only six!" Harry interrupted quickly, before Voldemort could continue to tell his story.

"They are the six I knew existed. However, I found another tonight. My seventh Horcrux, Mr Potter, resides in you"

Harry barely realised what was happening as her lent over a vomited his breakfast over the floor of the cell. "There's a piece of your soul in me" he whispered weakly.

Voldemort looked almost sad as he replied "yes Harry, it seemed that when the killing curse rebounded, it broke away part of my soul, which latched itself to the only living thing in the room."

It dawned on harry suddenly "so that's why you haven't killed me yet"

"Yes, in part." Voldemort replied. "But also because I have reattached the remaining pieces of my soul to my body. I now only have two horcruxes remaining; you and Nagini"

"Is that why you look human again?" Harry questioned, thinking how weird it was for him to be conversing with the Dark Lord, rather than fighting. However, he also recognised that he had little choice, as without a wand there wasn't much else he could do.

"Yes" the dark lords voice broke through his thoughts, "it has also made me regain my sanity and realise what a fool I have been." Riddle looked at Harry almost pleadingly and asked "may I show you my memories.

After Riddle had sent a house elf to retrieve a pensive and placed a memory into it, he gestured for Harry to enter. Harry lent towards the liquid and broke the surface, leading him to be sucked into the memory. A whooshing sound revealed that the Dark Lord had followed him into the memory, but Harry barely registered this. He was instead transfixed on the sight before him; Albus Dumbledore calmly observing a distraught Tom Riddle casting the cruciatus curse on a rabbit.

"I can't do it professor" he cried, "It's too hard. I don't want to hurt it."

The Tom Riddle in the memory was young, no more than Harry's age, but Dumbledore ignored his protests.

"Come now Tom" Dumbledore chided, "I thought you wanted to be strong, thought you wanted to get your own back on the people at the orphanage." Harry watched Tom stifle a sob. "If you were strong, they wouldn't have been able to do that to you. You didn't try hard enough, my dear boy. It's your own fault really"

"Crucio" Tom screamed causing the rabbit to lift off of the table and jerk in agony. This time, Tom didn't stop torturing the animal for a good five minutes, until Dumbledore placed his hand on the boys arm.

"Well done my boy, you have shown great progress this lesson. We shall continue this next week." With that, Dumbledore strode out the room. The second the door closed, Tom fell to the ground, shaking and Harry watched him in horror as the memory faded away.

Another scene materialised. This one showing a slightly older Riddle, maybe sixteen, standing in the same room as before, Dumbledore standing before him.

"Again." Dumbledore demanded

"Muggles are dirty creatures, who kill rape and destroy. As wizards it is our right and duty to subdue and control them." Riddle replied.

"Again."

"Muggles are dirty creatures, who kill rape and destroy. As wizards it is our right and duty to subdue and control them."

"Again."

"Muggles are dirty creatures, who kill rape and destroy. As wizards it is our right and duty to subdue and control them."

"Exactly Tom, exactly. You know better than most, don't you?"

"Yes professor" Tom replied and Harry saw him visibly shudder.

"Now then Tom, off to bed with you."

"Yes professor" Tom replied obediently

The scene faded out again, to be replaced by the chamber of secrets. Tom Riddle stood in front of a struggling girl, bound and gagged on the floor. In his hand he was holding a locket and he was shaking. Dumbledore emerged from the shadows and looked at Riddle, saying calmly "remembers Tom, you have to put as much of your soul in as possible, to protect it, and then no one will ever hurt you again"

Riddle observed the girl writhing on the floor and pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra"

Harry was shaking as he looked into Voldemort's eyes. The dark lord sighed, explaining "Dumbledore took me on as his apprentice when I was your age. He convinced me to make my first horcrux when I was seventeen." he paused for a moment, looking at harry before saying, "but he made a mistake. Dumbledore thought that the more of my soul that went into the locket, the more power he would have over me but he was wrong. Instead, it took away my humanity and emotions. He made me completely uncontrollable. I'm sorry about your parent's deaths Harry; I above all people know what it feels like to be orphaned."

Harry was shocked more by the apology than he had been by anything else he had seen or heard, and he closed his eyes overwhelmed. When he spoke, however, his voice was steady as he asked "what happened to the _people _at the orphanage?"

Voldemort looked at him in shock, but replied "the one murder I will never regret committing, Harry, is the murder of those who claimed to be my 'carers'."

Harry smiled at Voldemort. "Good."

**A/N: It makes me happy when you reveiw :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Life fell into a steady routine for Harry. He would wake around nine, shower and eat breakfast in his room. He was now allowed to roam the entire wing of the house he was in and no longer confined to just his room, so he spent his mornings exploring. At around one he would return to his room for lunch. On his second morning at the manor he had discovered a small library and now spent the majority of the afternoon in there, loosing himself in books that he knew Hermione would kill to get her hands on. Nagini often joined him during his time in the library. They would talk for awhile and then she would curl up next to him and sleep. At around eight Harry would pack up his books and meet Voldemort in a small dining room. They would eat together and Voldemort would answer any questions that Harry had about the subjects he was reading about.

Harry was quickly realising that Voldemort was a genius. There was no other word for it, he was so smart. He could answer any question Harry asked, from dark magic to the theory of transfiguration. Harry hung on his every word and had learnt more in the last few weeks at the manor than he had in his last four years at Hogwarts.

As well as learning from Voldemort, they had also discussed the subject of Dumbledore and the Order, and Harry had come to realise that Voldemort was not the only one who had been manipulated by the headmaster.

'What was it that everyone used to say; that Dumbledore always knew what was happening in Hogwarts?'

'Well yeah' Harry admitted

'so how did he manage to miss me on the back of a teachers head, me reopening the chamber of secrets, my dead spy sleeping in the same dorm as his precious boy who lived and one of my dead death eaters pretending to be his defence against the dark arts teacher?' Voldemort asked

'You mean he knew about all of those things? Why would he leave me to fight you all the time then?'

'To force you to fight. For the same reason he left you with those disgusting muggles, so you would become mouldable, so that he could make you the perfect little hero.'

'That makes sense I guess, but still…'

'He's been playing you Harry, did you know he was the one that allowed Sirius to go to Azkaban without trial, he was the one that caused you to go to the Dursley's'

'What do you mean it was him? If that's true then why does Sirius still follow him?'

'I thought that would be obvious Harry, so he could still be near you, to try and make sure you were ok. He really does care about you.'

Harry looked flabbergasted and pleased at this

'You know, I could let Wormtail be seen, then they would have to give Black a trial' Voldemort commented.

'You would really do that for me?' Harry asked in disbelief

'I owe you your childhood Harry and I will do what ever I can to make it up to you' Voldemort said.

Around a month into his stay at the manor, Harry had entered the dinning room to find it empty. Confused, as Voldemort was never late, but assuming that being a Dark Lord must be relatively time consuming, Harry sat down to await his arrival. After waiting for around twenty minutes, Harry called for a house elf.

'Do you know where Voldemort is?' he asked the small creature that had appeared before him

'No young master, Mitsy is not knowing where Master Dark Lordy Voldy-mort is, Mitsy is sorrys sir' the elf answer fearfully

'Oh well' Harry sighed 'could you bring me some dinner please'

'Of course young master' the elf replied, vanishing with a quiet pop.

Once dinner was served, Harry settled down to eat, but found dinner strangely lonely with out the dark lord there with him. He laughed to himself. A few weeks ago he would have gone to the hospital wing to be checked for spells if he thought that he was missing Voldemort. Wait, was he missing Voldemort? Was that even possible? He knew from the past few weeks that the man was much nearer to human that he could have ever imagined. He even looked forward to eating with him. And he definitely found the man fascinating. On top of all that, he actually felt annoyed that the Dark Lord had missed dinner, let down almost. When he thought about it, it became clear to Harry that he really did _miss_ Voldemort.

Harry slept restlessly that night, tossing and turning, and finding it almost impossible to sleep. He had waited around an hour after finishing dinner, just to se if Voldemort would show up, before giving up and returning to his room. At around 4am, Harry awoke to a 'pop' and sat bolt upright, grasping for his glasses as he did so. He blinked wearily and when his eyes had focused, saw the same house elf from earlier standing at the foot of his bed, wringing its hand worriedly

'Quickly young master, you must wake up. Masters Dark Lordy Voldy-mort is hurt and he is speaking only in the snakey language. Only young master can help him, please, Mitsy is needing him' the elf cried

Harry jumped out of bed instantly, where the house elf grabbed his hand and apperated him to the injured dark lord.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sooooo sorry for the wait. But life has this way of fucking up when everything is going to be chilled. So your getting three chapters at once as an apology so with no further ado, on with the story….

**Harry jumped out of bed instantly, where the house elf grabbed his hand and apperated him to the injured dark lord.**

Harry stared in shock at Voldemort, who was lying half naked in the middle of a king-sized bed, writhing in agony. Nagini was poised next to him, ready to kill those who had hurt her master.

'_**What happened? What's the matter with you? What do you need?'**_Harry hissed to the dark lord.

'_**Dumbledore, pain, curse, duel, pain' **_was Harry's only reply as the Dark Lord hissed random words back at him, seemingly unable to form a sentence.

'_**I need to know what curse. I can't stop the pain unless you tell me how' **_Harry replied desperately.

'_**Potion. In draw, will stop pain. And make sleep. Will help. Please.' **_The Dark Lord begged.

'There's a potion in the draw' Harry practically shouted at the house elf

The elf didn't even bother replying, instead magically opening the draw and summoning the potion to pass to Harry.

Harry went over to the Dark Lord and poured the potion down his throat carefully. Voldemort stopped moving instantly and began breathing normally again. As his eyes began to close he looked at Harry and hissed '_**stay'.**_

Harry didn't even get a chance to reply as the potion took hold and the Dark lord lost conciseness.

The next morning Harry awoke with a stiff neck. He stretched and looked around as the events of the night before came back to him. The Dark Lord seemed to be sleeping naturally, no longer under the influence of the potion and seemed in much better shape than the night before. Nagini was curled up by his side. As Harry approached the bed he could see Voldemort's body much more clearly than the night before. It was smeared with blood and littered with scratches, although thankfully none of them appeared to be very deep. As if on cue a house elf appeared with a bowl of water and a sponge and a pot of salve. It approached the bed and began carefully smearing the salve over the cuts, which began to heal before Harry's eyes.

Harry stepped forward. 'Here, let me' he muttered, taking the salve from the elf and carrying on the work it had been doing. He had healed around half of the cuts when the Dark Lord awoke.

'How are you' Harry asked when he noticed the Dark Lord was awake.

'Better, thank you' Voldemort replied hoarsely

Harry continued healing the cuts on his chest while Voldemort stared at him.

After a while the Voldemort asked 'why are you doing this'

Harry immediately stopped what he was doing. 'I'm sorry, I'll stop if you want me to, I just…' he trailed off.

'No it's not that, I just meant, well why do you want to help me?' Voldemort asked uncertainly, 'I mean, after all I've done to you, wouldn't you be happier if I died? Then you wouldn't have to stay here'

Harry looked at the Dark Lord for a moment, putting the salve down and beginning to wash away the blood with the sponge the house elf had left for him.

Finally with a final look at Voldemort he said 'No. I want to be here. I like it at the manor; it's not the Dursley's, I don't have anyone hitting me or making me into there house elf, I have a proper bed. Plus I don't have to worry about everybody turning their back on me or worshiping me because I'm the bloody boy who fucking lived.' Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair 'and I like spending time with you' he admitted finally, blushing.

Voldemort looked surprised at this revelation, but smiled slightly. 'Good, because I'm glad you're here to' he replied.

Since that night a lot of things had changed at the manor for Harry. First, he was spending a lot more time with Voldemort. He now read in the Dark Lords study instead of the library and took lunch with as well as dinner. Voldemort had said that Harry was welcome to have breakfast with him as well, if he was willing to get up before six, at which the teen had snorted and told Voldemort to 'fuck off'. Second, and most importantly in Harry's eyes, one morning just after Harry had eaten breakfast (at a reasonable time, thank you very much), Voldemort had gone to his desk and brought out a familiar stick of holly. Harry had also been informed that the wards on the manor were strong enough for him to do magic under without it registering at the ministry at which Harry had beamed so brightly it lit up the room. Thirdly, the Dark Lord had offered to personally train Harry, telling him that there was absolutely no way he was going to allow anyone to wander around with a piece of his soul inside them with out being able to properly. Harry had training sessions from 5-7 pm, then would go and shower before going to dinner. The sessions were exhausting; physically, mentally and magically but he was advancing quickly.

In his first session, the Dark Lord had made Harry perform spells to test his current ability. Harry had performed two spells, when Voldemort had told him to stop looking confused. He had then walked around him, muttering what sounded like nonsense and waving his wand. He had then stopped in front of Harry, sending a shot of purple light at the teen and then stared at him in shock. Voldemort's red eyes flashed dangerously and he had lifted his wand and blasted a hole in the wall behind Harry's head. Harry had looked at the wall and by the time he had looked back Voldemort had stormed off, muttering about 'bloody bastard headmasters' and 'shoving blast ended skrewts up certain parts of aforementioned headmasters body'.

Harry had quickly hurried after Voldemort, following him to a library put the one near his room to shame. Voldemort was waving his wand in intricate patterns and the books seemed to be rearranging themselves until finally one flew into the Dark Lords hand. He flicked through the pages at alarming speed stopping at a page about half way through a quickly reading.

He turned to Harry and said 'stay very still'

Harry looked very confused but nodded his head.

The Dark Lord began waving his wand again, but this time Harry could literally see the magic surrounding the two of them. It sparked off Voldemort, crackling in the air around them and settling on Harry. After about five minutes of chanting, the Dark Lord summoned up a final surge of magic sending it at Harry. It felt like his body was on fire. Every inch of him burned and there was a pounding in his ears. He could feel the magic rushing through his veins, his muscles and bones felt like they were stretching inside of him and then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Harry's head swam and he fell backwards as he lost conciseness.

A/N2:

Your input- I have some ideas for both pairings and whose going to join Harry and Voldy (please don't curse me). But…. If you want something to happen, I need to know. I wont be able to do everything but I will try to stick to what you want as much as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**First off, to my reviewers-**

Thank you all so much for taking you time to review, it makes writing worthwhile when you know people are enjoying your work.

And an extra special thanks to my favourite reviewer from last chapter Radeon Potter:

Thank you your review made my day. Sorry about the long update, but hopefully this will make it up to you.

**Secondly:**

This is the last part for tonight, but chapter six is in progress and should be up very soon . I apologise again for the long break, but sometimes its unavoidable. On Easter hols atm, so should be able to update much more regularly.

**Thirdly:**

Review, review, review. Seriously, if you have any comments on the story, from relationships to deatheaters, tell me. Although I have some set ideas and pairings for this story, I am also open to suggestion and find it helpful to know what my readers want

**Finally: **sorry about the longest A/N ever. But now… on with the story.

**After about five minutes of chanting, the Dark Lord summoned up a final surge of magic sending it at Harry. It felt like his body was on fire. Every inch of him burned and there was a pounding in his ears. He could feel the magic rushing through his veins, his muscles and bones felt like they were stretching inside of him and then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Harry's head swam and he fell backwards as he lost conciseness.**

Harry woke in his bed, still feeling sore. He opened his eyes and saw Voldemort looking down at him in concern.

'How are you feeling?' he asked

Harry glared at him. 'I'm feeling a lot bloody worse than I was before you started doing bloody spells on me. Feel like telling me what the bloody hell that was?'

'Sorry about that.' The Dark Lord replied, 'but I had to, Dumbledore had bound your magic, if I hadn't removed the blocks your magic would have eventually broken free and the backlash would have killed you.'

'He did what?' Harry growled

'I know, He's a conniving bastard, we've been through that. On the Brightside, your magic has healed your body. Your eyesight should be fine now and the excess has gone into your height' the Dark Lord smiled at the teen.

'Wait, you mean I'm taller' Harry asked eagerly

'Yes' Voldemort smirked at him 'you got taller. And, well, you also got… fitter' he finished.

'How'd mean, fitter?' Harry asked

Voldemort laughed again, 'go look in the mirror'

Harry climbed out of bed and made his way over to the mirror on the other side of the room. He looked at his reflection and gasped. He had grown to just over 6ft and the Dark Lord was right, he was **fit**. His body was toned and you could no longer see his ribs. His muscles were defined and very obvious. His eyes travelled upwards and he saw that his face had changed as well. For a start, his eyes were no longer obscured by those hideous glasses and looked greener than ever. His jaw line looked stronger, his cheek bones were more prominent and his hair had grown out so that it fell just above shoulders, so it looked tousled rather than a complete mess. Above all, Harry noticed, he most definitely did not look 14.

He turned to the Dark Lord. 'What the hell happened?' he asked incredulously

'I believe that the rush of magic was so great that it caused your body to reach magical, and therefore physical, maturity. Your power levels are extraordinary you know. I've never seen anything like it. You're quite easily equal to Dumbledore, maybe even to me.' Voldemort told him.

'Wow' Harry muttered, looking at his reflection again in awe.

Since then his lessons had proceeded quickly and he was learning new things in every session. Overall Harry was having the best time of his life at the manor.

One night over dinner, when they were talking about the Order of the Phoenix, Harry had a sudden realisation.

'You know, I better there are people that are less loyal than you think' he told Voldemort.

'What do you mean?' he asked curiously

'Well you said that Sirius was loyal to me right?'

'Yes…'

'So I bet there are others that would follow me instead of him'

'Like who?' Voldemort asked thoughtfully

'Well the Weasly twins have always seemed borderline dark. I mean there products can't be completely legal or they wouldn't be as successful. Bill and Charlie could also be options worth exploring. Same with Ginny, although her history with you may make things more difficult. Hermione is also an option, but muggle born and she has a lot of respect for Dumbledore. Then again she does care about me and I bet if I told her about the blocks on my magic she would at least consider it. I wouldn't even bother with Ron; he's dropped me too many times before and is incredibly jealous. If the twins agreed then Lee Jordan probably would as well. Luna Lovegood may seem crazy but she's a brilliant witch and I don't think she likes Dumbledore or the ministry very much. Greyback follows you, doesn't he?'

Voldemort nodded.

'Then Lupin might be persuaded. He may deny his inner wolf, but it makes his transformations agonising and he's been a wreck since my mum and dad died and Sirius went to prison. They were like a surrogate pack. If I and Sirius were on opposite side as well as his alpha, he probably won't even try to fight it. The only thing I can see them being worried about is you trying to exterminate all of the muggles and muggleborns' Harry concluded

'I'm not going to focus on killing this time.' Voldemort replied 'I never really wanted that, it was Dumbledore that put that idea in my head. But I do think that muggleborns need a much better education of our world before they even step foot in Hogwarts. Not just for them, although you and I both know embarrassing it is to not have a clue what's going on, but to stop them offending the purebloods. When muggleborns say that ancient traditions like arraigned marriages are barbaric they are intentionally excluding themselves from our society.'

'Its like when Hermione says stuff about house elves' Harry agreed 'She thinks of it like slavery, when in reality there's a bond there that she cannot begin to understand.'

'Exactly. Which is why muggleborns should have a year of classes before they start Hogwarts on wizarding society and the magical world.'

Harry nodded his head; 'you could carry it on throughout Hogwarts as well for all students, on things like politics and etiquette. Stuff that the half bloods and the poorer, less important purebloods wont know either.'

Voldemort looked thoughtful 'you know, that's a really good idea.'

'You could also combine it with better muggle studies, with teachers who actually know what there talking about and relevant subject matters, like the way there society works rather than washing machines.' Harry laughed.

'Hmmm, that could work to, although it would be more difficult to implement.'

'And also we need to set up magical orphanages and make sure that the children of muggles are checked up on regularly. If we identified the muggleborns much earlier we could educate the parents, should they would be better prepared for any accidental magic. Muggles with magical children should be talked to at the earliest sign of magic instead of just before school and should be offered different services, like counselling as well as an idea of the education there children will be given, rather than just being left to it.'

'Very true.' Said Voldemort, 'this could really work couldn't it'

Harry smiled 'if we get rid of Dumbledore all things are possible.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**First off, just wanted to say how amazed I am about the amount of followers this story now has. **

**Secondly, thank you as always to all my reviewers. I have been left with a few specific comments and questions so…**

**My Alternate Reality****: are we talking all his friends or just some of them? I currently have plans for the majority of Harry's friends to follow him, but not Ron. If people object to this I could find a way of working him into the story, but I personally cannot see Ron doing so. **

**Noir Et Blanc Shadow Raven: ****as I mentioned in the summary, this will be eventual hp/lv slash. However, I cannot see (a more human) Voldemort just falling into bed with a teenage boy or Harry instantly falling for Voldemort. Therefore, this will be a story about them building there relationship, from friendship, to lust, to love and all the problems that come with it.**

**Stardust of Orion: **** I will be making all of those people follow Harry. As I have said before, Sirius has no respect for Dumbledore and only remains on his side to be close to Harry. I personally see Sirius feeling very guilty about not being around for so long, especially after he learns how badly he is treated by the Dursleys. Lupin will take slightly longer to come around, thanks to the gratitude he feels for being allowed to attend Hogwarts. However, Werewolf nature will play a big part in his story, and the two remaining members of his substitute pack, as well as his alpha all being with Voldemort will lead him to join. Hermione will take a little longer than the others but her love of Harry will win out and once she's learnt of Voldemorts real plans she will be much happier with the idea. There will also be a few Weasleys thrown in, plus a few of Harry's less prominent friends. **

**Secondly; the Death Eaters- I personally see them being broken down into two groups. Group A, which I will focus most on, is made up of those who want genuine political and social change and power in the new system. The old pure blood families who genuinely think there is something wrong with the system. In this story, the Death Eaters will change from a group of rebels, who want to destroy and kill, to more of a political organisation, who use terror tactics to achieve there goals. As you will begin to see in this paragraph, once Voldemort begins to treat his inner circle more like advisors than servants, they will be more comfortable in actually advising him. Group B, which I see as much less important, consists of those who joined because they like the killing, maiming, raping, destroying ect. They will be much less important in the war and can be disposed of easily if they become a problem for the Dark Lord.**

**Radeon Potter:**** First, thank you for writing that as a constructive reader, rather than just telling me that I cant write (I'm sure most of us would agree that it is pointless and completely unhelpful). I'm the first person to admit my grammar is terrible. I don't have a beta and due to the long gap between updates I did not want to spend to long on the previous chapters. However, I will bare this in mind in future chapters (unfortunately this one was almost finished when you reviewed, but starting next time I promise) and will probably go back through these chapters when I have the time.**

**Lady Aqualyne:**** to relieve your fears, Severus will be a snarky, sarcastic git, but he won't be evil. Even in the books he was loyal to Lily and therefore Harry above all else and I'm not about to change that. Once he learns to see past his 'abnormally large nose' and sees Harry as himself, rather than his father, he can finally start doing his job properly. As for pairings: as hot as SS/LM is, I have plans for Mr Malfoy, so that's not an option. I haven't even considered an OC for him, but it is something I will bare in mind when he becomes a part of the story. I honestly have no idea who I'm going to pair Severus with yet, so any other ideas would be appreciated. As a note to all those who don't, but really should ;) I will bare the name in mind, because reviews are amazing lol **

**This is only a short update, which will begin to introduce Harry's new friends and the inner circle that will be built. Happy Easter everyone **

**Harry smiled 'if we get rid of Dumbledore all things are possible.'**

Harry was sitting in the library alone one afternoon, reading a book on the origins of the dark arts, when he heard someone walk into the room. Looking up, he saw the familiar pale drawn face and blonde hair that he had spent the last four years hating.

'Malfoy' he greeted coolly.

'Potter' Malfoy nodded back, his face impassive.

They stood there staring at each other, until Malfoy suddenly started laughing.

'sorry Potter' he finally managed to splutter, 'its just that your like here, and your reading about dark magic and well, you're the fucking chosen one' he started laughing uncontrollably again.

Harry stared at him in shock, realising that he had never seen any expression on Malfoy's face than haughtiness or distain. Then, he began to laugh as well. 'I know, I can't wait to see Dumbledore's face when he finds out'

Malfoy smiled at Harry, 'you know, I think I'd like to reoffer you my friendship Potter. You know, now that we're on the same side' he laughed.

Harry smiled and shook the hand the Malfoy was holding out, 'then it's Harry'

Malfoy smiled and said 'very nice to meet you Harry, I'm Draco Malfoy, but you may call me Draco.' making the boys break down into peals of laughter once again.

There was a coughing at the door and both boys looked up quickly. Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy were standing at the door wearing amused smirks.

'Is there any reason you two are behaving like children' Voldemort asked calmly

Draco quickly sank into a low bow, replying, 'No My Lord, I am sorry My Lord.'

Harry started laughing again at Draco's response. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at him. 'What, pray tell, is so funny Harry'.

Harry calmed down enough to reply 'he's Draco Malfoy, and I'm the fucking chosen one'

Everyone looked at him as if he were mad, until Draco explained 'Dumbledore isn't going to be happy.'

Since that day, Draco had been coming to see Harry at the manor most days and they had become close friends. Draco was someone Harry could confide in about anything, he didn't get jealous like Ron or judgemental like Hermione. In turn, Harry provided someone that Draco could see as a friend and not someone trying to gain influence from or destroy the Malfoy name. Both the boys were very comfortable with each other and told each other everything.

Which is why, when Draco came running in to the room, beaming and shouting that his father had agreed to let him have private tutors next year, rather than going back to Hogwarts, Harry was overjoyed. The thought of spending the rest of the year alone in the manor was infuriating but he now knew that Draco would be able to come and see him he was looking forward to it.

'Mr Black' the Dark Lord greeted the man seated in a shadowy corner of a small bar in Knockturn Avenue.

'Yes'

'I am Lord Voldemort'

Sirius looked up in shock. 'Well shit the bed sideways, you look… well, normal'

The Dark Lord smirked.

'Well I assume that if you wanted to kill me you would have done so already, so why did you want to see me?' Sirius asked

'I have your godson. He is unharmed and has… lost faith; I suppose you could say, in Dumbledore.'

Sirius let out the breath he'd been holding, 'oh thank Merlin, I've been so scared'. He looked at Voldemort, 'so he's ok? You're not going to hurt him?'

'No, Harry and I have come to an understanding. But he wants you to join him. He doesn't want to be alone.'

'Then I'll join. Harry matters more than anything'

'Good. I'll send you instructions next week.' Said the Dark Lord before turning and walking out of the bar.

**A/N**

**Short chapter, but working on the next one, so it should be up soon **

**Also please review, it makes me happy ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**First I would like to thank my wonderful guest reviewer who hated my story so much that they decided to spend there precious time commenting and thought my summary was so awful that they chose to read it.**

**I love getting reviews that critise my writing, as long as its done in a constructive way. Part of the reason people write on sites like this is to receive feedback from other people. But just telling me something is bad wont make it better, it will just piss me off, or in the case of the reviewer above make me laugh.**

**Anyway bitch over, secondly reviews:**

**Stardust of Orion:**** Thank you for pointing out the blur between the two scenes, I'll make sure I change it when I have the time. As for your suggestions about Severus, your right, I am unsure of who to pair him with. I quite like the idea of Severus with either Sirius or Narcissa (who will begin to have a much bigger role in the story in the next few chapters) and I can also see him with Bill or Charlie. However, I hate fics where it seems that everyone has to be paired up, so although I will be having a happy Severus, I wont try and force a couple that doesn't fit with the way I portray his character.**

**My Alternate Reality:**** Glad you're happy with things so far, I've always loved Draco as a character and I also think that is important that Harry makes friends from Voldemort's side **

**SpyderByter:**** really not sure what to say to that exept that you've one the award for most random comment ever ;)**

**Lady Aqualyne:**** glad your enjoying ****. From the comments I've got so far, I can see the most likely Snape pairing being Sirius, although I do like the idea of outing him with one of the slytherins. As for Snape and Neville, I'm not even sure how that would work ("not like that, you imbecile") and Snape and Ron doesn't even bare thinking about lol.**

**Dhragonis-Slytherin:**** although some of the changes I'm going to be using are common, I think they work (why mess with a winning formula?). although I can see a situation in which Ron would follow Harry, I think both my characterisation of him and the time that this is set (end of fourth book, jealous about triwizard tournament and the fact that they are not in contact over that summer) would mean that for my story it just couldn't happen. Also, I couldn't Have everyone follow Harry, so Ron just lost out lol.**

**To all my other reviewers: thank you for your support **** I appreciate all my reviews (except certain guest ones lol) and they deffo make me write faster. **

**Finally; I would like to point out that I am dyslexic and while word picks up words that are spelt wrongly, it doesn't pick up words that I spelt right but didn't mean. When reading through this chapter I found quite a few, but there is a strong possibility that there is some that I missed, so I apologise for that. **

Harry Potter had never been happier. Today was officially the best day of his life and the person he had to thank for that was the most feared Dark Lord in a century. It had started as a normal day; he'd woken up and had breakfast as normal, then trained with the Dark Lord, studied with Draco and gone to wash up for dinner. However, when he went into the dinning room he saw not one, but two people sitting there.

"Oh my god, Sirius" Harry shouted as he launched himself towards his godfather.

"Heya pup, how you been?" Sirius asked, hugging Harry tightly

"I'm great now you're here" Harry smiled "why are you here though? Have you joined?"

"Yeah I've joined pup. I get my mark next meeting. And as for why I'm here, that would be because you're here pup. You know I would never fight against you. The only reason I stayed with Dumbledore is because of you."

Harry just hugged him tighter, before pulling back and murmuring "thank you."

"No problem pup"

They finally pulled apart and Harry looked at the other occupant of the room. Voldemort was smiling at him.

"I plan on letting the rat be found next week, after I've made sure that he knows no important information."

"Really?" Harry asked, hardly daring to believe that his godfather would soon be a free man.

"Consider it an early birthday present" he said, nodding.

After dinner Voldemort suggested retiring to his private sitting room for a drink to celebrate. Harry and Sirius both quickly agreed and followed Voldemort to the room, where he pulled out three glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey. Pouring the drink and settling back into a chair, Voldemort lifted his glass "to the end of Dumbledore and the rise of the Dark Order."

Harry and Sirius also raised there glasses, echoing the Dark Lord before drinking the amber liquid. Voldemort refreshed the glasses and Sirius raised his, saying "to family" nodding to his godson, who smiled and once again downed his drink. The drinks were refreshed once again and Harry made his toast. "to new begins" he smiled at Voldemort and Sirius.

By the end of the first bottle they were toasting "Dumbledore choking on a lemon drop" and by half way through the second Sirius was slurring his way through a list of why Harry was the best godson in the world.

"You know Lily and James would be proud of you pup." He was saying "I know you Harry and I know you're worried about what they would think, but they really would be proud of you. I know you've changed sides, but that only goes to show that your not so stupid that your blindly following Dumbles. They didn't give there lives for you to become a pawn, they did it so you could live and be happy." He smiled weakly at Harry then heaved himself up "I'm going to turn in, I love you Harry"

After Sirius had left the room, Voldemort poured himself and Harry another drink and then stared into it as if he wanted to drown himself in its depths.

Harry looked at him sadly. "I've forgiven you, you know?" he said.

Voldemort just grunted.

"I mean it" Harry said, "so snap out of it. You've taught me more than anyone else; you've given me a life I never thought I'd have, so you don't get to feel guilty about a mistake you made years ago."

Voldemort looked at Harry surprised. " your godfathers right you know, you really are the most selfless, loving, amazing, forgiving, amazing, wonderful human being I have ever met."

"And you are derry vunk. Wait… wait no, you are very dunk."

Voldemort laughed at that "so are you. I can't believe I got a fourteen year old boy drunk"

"Seriously, you've killed people and tortured them and stuff and your worried about under age drinking" they both started laughing.

"I guess your right" Voldemort smiled "but we should get you to bed"

Harry laughed even harder at that. "That's funny. Lord Voldemort wants to get me to bed" Voldemort just shook his head.

"Come on Harry up we get" as he put out his hand to pull him up. Unfortunately, having had even more to drink than Harry and therefore being ever so slightly intoxicated himself, Voldemort was slightly unsteady on his feet. So instead of pulling the teenager in front of him up, as he had intended, he managed to instead be pulled down, on top of said teenager.

Harry blinked in confusion, his lap now full of Voldemort. "ermm hi" he giggled

Voldemort looked up at Harry. "You know Potter, you have very beautiful eyes"

Harry stopped laughing at that statement, instead asking nervously "really?"

"Really Harry. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met" and then he kissed him.

He couldn't help it; the nervous innocence of the teen's voice combined with a flash of the most brilliant smile ever seen would snap the will of much stronger men. The kiss was tentative at first, questioning, but when he felt Harry respond he kissed him even harder, tongue begging for entrance to Harry's mouth, his fingers curling in the teens hair. They broke apart, both panting. Harry's lips were swollen and his eyes were shining brightly. Voldemort sighed "come on Harry, lets get you to bed" he said as he climbed off the boy. Pulling Harry's arm around his neck the two slowly made there way out of the room and across the hall, to Voldemort's chambers. Voldemort deposited Harry on the bed before stumbling around the other side and collapsing on it himself. Pulling the covers over the two of them, Voldemort place an arm around Harry and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N2:**

**Not entirely happy with this chapter, but I figured it was the best way to get the relationship moving. Curious to here what people think about it (especially about whether this is moving to fast) so please review. I have not started on chapter eight yet, but it should be up this week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**I'm sooooooo sorry, like on my knees begging for forgiveness sorry. But I do have an excuse. My AS exams are coming up in a couple of weeks and today is practically the first time I've done anything other than study (and that's not because I don't need to, Its because if I read about the legislative process one more time im going to have a breakdown). SO I'm going to try and update a couple of chapters over the next few weeks, but I'm not promising anything. However, my exams are over on the 23****rd**** May, so from then on I'm all yours.**

**As always thank you for the reviews, they make me very happy :P**

**To…**

**bookworm0902: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I love Lucius and Narcissa but in this story there going to be friends. I'm thinking arranged marriage, had baby, don't need to be together any more kind of thing **

**ulqui's-girl: Me to lol. I couldn't resist putting it in. plus it's the kind of thing that usually happens to me, its nice to make it happen to someone else for a change :p**

**Lady Aqualyne: Glad you're enjoying. As for whose going to be on Harry's side… I love Pansy and Blaise out of the slytherins and probably Theo as well. The Gryffindors are slightly harder to place; but I do love Dean, Seamus and Angelina. The only person I refuse to put in is Lavender, because she always really annoyed me lol, but any others I'm open to **

**So without further ado, on with the story…**

_Voldemort place an arm around Harry and drifted off to sleep. _

Harry felt like there was sawdust in his mouth and a pixie jumping up and down on his brain. He groaned as memories of last night came flooding back. He had kissed Voldemort. As in the Dark Lord Voldemort, like the scary, terrifying Dark Lord. He rolled over and opened his eyes; the bed was empty.

He groaned again. Voldemort had left, that was even more embarrassing than having kissed him. He had just left him here in his bed.

The door opened and Voldemort walked in. Harry shifted awkwardly in the bed and looked down. With a sigh, Voldemort sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night. It was unacceptable of me to make a move on you while you were drunk. It won't happen again."

"Its fine, I'm sorry for kissing you" Harry said quietly. His stomach was churning and his head pounding. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into Voldemort's toilet.

Harry was vaguely aware of Voldemort standing behind him and holding his hair back away from his face. Harry rested his head on the edge of the toilet. He wanted to the ground to swallow him up; he had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"Feeling better" Voldemort asked, sounding concerned.

"Never ever drinking again" Harry groaned.

Voldemort laughed, and then quickly sobered. "We do need to talk about last night you know" he said.

Harry grimaced before saying "fine, give me ten minutes and I'll meet you in the study."

Once Voldemort had left, Harry walked to his own bathroom to shower. While he was in the shower he thought about what he was going to say to Voldemort. He wasn't really sure how he felt about yesterday. On the one hand this was Voldemort; he wasn't going to be interested in a stupid little kid like him, the only reason he had kissed him last night was because he was drunk. But on the other hand, he had made Harry feel so safe, so loved last night, and that kiss… That kiss was the most amazing thing Harry had ever experienced.

Feeling slightly better, Harry got out of the shower and dressed, then slowly walked to Voldemort's study.

Voldemort was sitting at his desk, two mugs sitting in front of him. He pushed one towards Harry. "Drink" he said "it will make you feel better".

Harry shrugged and took a sip of the steaming coffee. He then looked up a Voldemort, waiting for him to speak.

Voldemort took a deep breath and sighed. "Like I said before, I'm sorry about last night. I understand that you have no interest in me and I shouldn't have done it."

Harry looked up at Voldemort "why did you kiss me?" he eventually asked.

Voldemort ran his hands through his hair. "honestly: because I've wanted to for ages and last night I was drunk enough not to care about the consequences."

Harry looked at Voldemort with wide eyes and then smiled widely. "really?" he asked blushing.

Voldemort smiled back at him, "yes Harry, really."

Harry sat quietly sipping his coffee. "so what now?" he asked Voldemort.

"Well, we can pretend that last night never happened and move on"

"Or…"

"Or we can see where this goes"

Harry stood up and leaned over the desk to press his lips to Voldemort's. He pulled away and smiled. "I think I prefer the second option"

**A/N2:**

**Sorry its short, but I wanted to get something out there so you didn't think I'd been abducted by aliens ;) as always review review review and thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**So I got an A on my history mock ( yay me ;p ). So I'm rewarding myself by taking a break and writing this, so lucky you (and if you point out how amazingly flawed my logic is my updates will be much slower :p)**

**As it hasn't been long since my last chapter, I'll reply to my reviewers next time, but thank you all **

**So, on with the story…..**

They sat cuddle on the couch for awhile until Harry asked "where's Sirius anyway?"  
"I had some work for him to do. He should be back soon. "  
"Nothing too dangerous was it?" Harry asked worriedly.  
Voldemort smiled at him. "Of course not, just some safe recruiting. You have nothing to worry about. "  
"What's safe recruiting?"  
"Recruiting people who are likely to follow me. The ones who showed support in the last war or have a naturally dark affinity. The ones that will probably say yes and who won't go running for the aurors if they say no."  
"Ok, so Sirius will be safe?"  
"Yes Harry, your godfather will be fine. "Voldemort replied.

************************************************** *******************

Sirius Black was standing in front of his best friend in the world and he was terrified. He had no idea how Remus would react to the news, but he knew he couldn't bear to lose another friend.  
"So ermm, Remy, ermm hi." He finished lamely.  
"Are you ok Sirius, you look worried."  
Sirius seemed to find his voice "yeah I'm fine. You should sit down; I need to tell you something."  
Remus sat and looked up at Sirius. "Ok, what's matter?"  
And so Sirius explained, and moony shouted at him for being a traitor. And then ranted about Dumbledore for hurting Harry. And then finally he cried for his cub, for the pain he had felt and for not doing more.  
When he had finished Remus looked up at Sirius, "tell me it this was all some stupid joke. Tell me it's not true Siri. "  
"I'm so sorry. I wish it was, but I won't lie to you about this. Harry's happier than I've ever seen him."  
"I need some time to think about this Siri. I won't go back to Dumbledore but I don't know if I can join him."  
"I understand Remus. Thank you for considering it."

Harry didn't know what to tell his godfather. He knew Voldemort wouldn't stand for any disrespect but he also didn't know how Sirius was going to take it. After all Voldemort was a dark lord, killer and a lot older than Harry. Sirius was unlikely to be over the moon about it.  
"What's the matter love?" Voldemort asked.  
Harry jumped, forced out of his musings and looked up at Voldemort "nothing, just worried about what Sirius will say."  
"Don't worry, we don't have to say anything until your ready" he leaned down and kissed Harry. "We do, however, have to get up; the Malfoy's will be here soon."

Voldemort was sat at his desk catching up on paperwork and Harry on the sofa when the Malfoy's walked in. Accompanying Lucius and Draco was a tall blond woman.

"Ah Narcissa, how lovely to see you again." Voldemort said smoothly, standing as the three Malfoy's bowed.

"Good afternoon My Lord" Lucius Malfoy replied, straightening up, "I believe you said you had business to discuss with me, so Narcissa was wondering if she could take the boys out for a bit."

The Dark Lord looked at Harry thoughtfully, and then tapped his head with his wand. Harry felt the odd sensation of having an egg crack over his head and knew that Voldemort had cast a disillusionment charm on him.

"Keep him safe Narcissa"

"Don't worry My Lord, we're only going shopping."

**A/N2: **

**Up next…. The shopping trip and some politics ;) Plus: what's Remus going to choose? And what's Dumbledore been doing while Harry's been missing? **

**(^loving the drama)**

**Also: poll. How do people feel about Mpreg? Not even sure where I would put it yet, but I want to know what people think **

**Review, review, review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**So my exam is in a week and I've been writing this, oops lol. But anyway, reviews:**

**kyotoxo1:**** glad you like it. I may look into getting a beta but it makes the process much longer. I have loads going on at school at the moment, which is why the chapters are so short but once exams are over (3 weeks, but its not like I'm counting lol) hopefully I'll have more time to right.**

**ulqui's-girl:**** Me to lol. At the moment I'm going with heart attack, some shouting, and some moaning about how his godson is growing up to quickly and then a really awkward sex talk, but we'll see lol.**

**My Alternate Reality:**** gotta be the second option ;) and don't worry I have plans for Remus, but it will take more for him to come around because of the gratitude he feels towards Dumbledore but he will be joining Harry, he just needs an extra little push **

**Lady Aqualyne:**** glad you approve, I can't really see the boy who fought a troll at the age of 11 running away from a kiss lol. I hadn't even thought of the Creevys, but that might work and Luna will definitely be following Harry, but I don't know how dark she's going to be, I can't see her fighting, maybe as a seer or a healer though.**

**Lots of love to all my reviews, your amazing **

**As for the results of the Mpreg poll,**

**Mpreg: **

**Yes: 3**

**No: 0**

**Which is kinda shit. So please review and pleasssse tell me what you think.**

**And so, without further ado, on with the story…**

"**Keep him safe Narcissa"**

"**Don't worry My Lord, we're only going shopping."**

Harry groaned. This was the 5th shop they'd been in and the hundredth robe he'd tried on and they hadn't brought anything yet.

"Stand up straight and look like you're enjoying it." Draco had hissed in his ear, "quickly, before she sees."

"Is there a problem darling?" Harry jumped as he heard Narcissa's voice in his ear.

"Not at all Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for spending your time to take me shopping, but it really wasn't necessary."

Narcissa looked around and then cast a privacy charm. "Call me Narcissa and it's a pleasure. After all we can't have the Dark Lord courting you if you have no descent clothes."

Harry gasped and managed to stutter out "but... but... How did you know?"

Narcissa smirked "don't worry; you weren't that obvious, neither of the boys noticed."

Harry face was burning "but how did you know?"

"Let's call it woman's intuition shall we" she said with a wink before cancelling the privacy charm.

"Now, try these on" she said, passing him a black robe.

The Dark Lord was sat across from Lucius, looking over a map of Britain and trying to decide on a suitable course of action.

"If we go for London too soon it would destroy our forces."

"I agree my lord. We need to work on it slowly, start working from the inside. The election is coming up..."

"Very good Lucius. Give fudge your support, he'll be easiest to control."

"Of course My Lord."

By the time they stopped for lunch Harry had purchased: 3 plain black robes, an emerald green cloak, 4 pairs of shoes, and enough trousers and jumpers to last for a lifetime. According to Narcissa they were only half way through.

They were at a small, but expensive looking, restaurant in Diagon Ally. Harry felt incredibly uncomfortable, as he never been to a place like that before.

Once they had ordered, Draco said "where are we going now mother." I

Narcissa replied "I think we've got enough everyday clothing, but you both need new dress robes and Harry needs to get his hair cut."

Voldemort walked to a cabinet in the corner of his office and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses. He poured the liquid into the glasses and offered one to Lucius.

"Thank you My Lord"

"I'm sure you've realised that I'm taking a different approach than I did in the last war?"

"Yes my lord, I had noticed that."

"I feel that the war will be better fought in political circles rather than by violence. I want to take the ministry and bring people around to the cause. Then it will be much easier to deal with Dumbledore."

"Of course My Lord, I assume you are telling me this because you have a mission for me?" Malfoy asked cautiously.

"Yes in a way Lucius," Voldemort replied, "I wish you to be my second in command."

"Thank you My Lord, I would be honoured."

By the time they got back to the manor Harry had about 15 bags with him.

"Right, go to your room and get changed. I will go an inform the Dark Lord that we are back"

Once they got to the room Harry pulled out a cream turtleneck and a pair of lose fitting chinos and went in the bathroom to get changed.

"What do you think?" He asked Draco as he walked out.

"Wow. You look much better" Draco smirked at him. "You look like a proper upper-class wizard now"

Harry smiled, "thanks dray."

Draco was right, he did look much better, Harry thought looking in the mirror. His hair had been cut slightly shorter, although it was still long enough that it didn't look messy and tied back loosely, which made his eyes stand out, especially since he no longer had his glasses. His clothes were much less baggy than usual, showing off his toned physique and he had proper shoes on rather than his ratty old trainers. The boys exited the room and walked to Voldemort's study.

"Ah there you two are" said Voldemort, with out looking at them, "I was saying to you mother that you should say stay for dinner" he turned to look at them.

Draco bowed and said "of course My Lord" but Voldemort's eyes were fixed on Harry. Harry saw Narcissa smirking slightly behind the Dark Lord.

Voldemort seemed to finally snap out of it and said "the new clothes look much better. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to wash up for dinner." Before turning and walking out of the room. Narcissa's smirk turned into a full on smile when Harry's godfather walked into the room.

"Hey pup, the Dark Lord told me you were in here, how was your day?" Sirius said, not noticing the Malfoy's. Narcissa let out an undignified squeal before running to her cousin and hugging him.

"Merlin, I can't believe your here." Narcissa said.

"Cissy" Sirius smiled, "it's amazing to see you again, but you're kind of suffocating me"

Narcissa released Sirius and stepped back beaming before turning to see the others shocked faces. "What?" She asked defensively, "Sirius and I were really close as kids; I haven't seen him since Hogwarts."

Sirius laughed, "missed you to Cissy. It feels like a lifetime since I last saw you."

Harry looked at him confused "I thought you said that the only cousin you got on with was Tonks' mum?" He asked.

"No, we were all really close, but Andy and I had to stick together after we got disowned. The others were forbidden to talk to us. It was awful." Sirius replied as Narcissa nodded. "Are you staying for dinner?" he asked the Malfoys.

"Yes" Lucius replied.

Sirius smiled "good. We have much catching up to do."

**A/N2: Review, review, review.**

**Next chapter should be up soon **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**Thank you to all my reviewers, just a couple of quick replies:**

**GoddessonmyKnees****: Love the name lol, and thanks. There so many stories that portray Harry as being the really nervous one in the relationship and I wanted to do something a little different.**

**Lady Aqualyne:**** glad you liked **** I can see Narcissa being a really family orientated person and plus she****'****s cute when she****'****s all over dramatic lol. More of Toms reaction in this chapter :p**

**Deathus:**** Hadn****'****t even thought of the veelas, but I really like the idea of Fleur following Harry, I hated the way she was treated by the Wesley's in the books. I will definitely bear that in mind, thanks **

**The Mpreg poll is on yes at the moment, but please comment and let me know what you think.**

**Not many reviews on the last chapter, so I have a new rule: There will be no new chapters until I have at least 15 reviews. This story has over 100 followers, so it really shouldn****'****t be that hard **

**On with the story****…**

**Sirius smiled "good. We have so much catching up to do."**

Voldemort was taking deep breaths and praying that his departure hadn't been too obvious. He was shocked by his reaction, he was a dark lord for Merlin's sake, but Harry had him acting like a hormonal teenager. He took sighed and ran his hands through his hair, trying to will away his erection. He groaned in frustration, this was ridiculous; he shouldn't be reacting like this. He final pulled himself together, straightened his robe, fixed his hair and left the room.

As he approached the dining room he heard laughter. He walked in to Lucius scowling, Sirius smirking, Narcissa trying to hold back a smile and Draco and Harry laughing so hard that they were in danger of falling off their chairs.

The Malfoys and Black jumped to their feet and bowed as soon as they noticed his presents in the room and Harry just smirked at him. Voldemort tried not to squirm; Potter had obviously worked out what had happened earlier.

He mention for the others to sit before taking his place at the head of the table, with Harry to his right and Lucius to his left and clapped his hands, causing food to appear. As they loaded their plates he turned to Harry and asked, "So what was so funny earlier?"

Harry smiled again and Lucius started frowning. "Don't sulk dear" Narcissa scolded quickly, "Sirius was telling the boys some stories from when we were at school My Lord. He was just recalling the time that Lucius fell in the lake. I had quite forgotten it up until now and from the looks of things Lucius much preferred thing that way." She finished, smiling at the blond.

Harry laughed and then said "but nothing beats the time Draco got turned in to a ferret" he smirked at the other boy, who had gone bright red.

"What happened to my baby?" Narcissa immediately started fussing, while the others all laughed.

"Moody changed him into a ferret for trying to curse me."

"Wait you mean Barty did it?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Who's Barty?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"I forgot to tell you about that" said Voldemort, "Barty Crouch Jr. Death eater, sprung from prison a few years ago. He was at Hogwarts last year impersonating Alistair Moody, he was the one who put your name in the cup."

"Oh so that's how you did it, I was wondering about that." Harry suddenly started giggling again. "oh merlin Drake, that means he was the one who put you down Goyles trousers, that's too funny."

The reactions around the table made Harry laugh even harder, Draco went bright red, Narcissa looked horrified and Sirius and Lucius both looked ill.

When everyone had calmed down, Voldemort cleared his throat and the table fell silent. "I have two announcements; the first is that there will be a formal meeting held next week, you are all expected to attend and Black will be marked," he glanced around the table to see everyone nodding, "the second is that I have decided on our first move, although the official announcement will not be made until the meeting. We will be liberating the death eaters in Azkaban."

Narcissa gasped at this, "Bella?" she asked, apparently unable to formulate a proper question.

Voldemort smiled slightly before answering, "Yes Narcissa, if everything goes to plan Bellatrix will be freed."

Sirius went over to his cousin and hugged her, smiling. "It'll be just like old times" he said quietly.

Once everyone had finished eating the main course and a desert of rich chocolate cake had been served, Harry had decided that it was time to have some fun. Voldemort's reaction to his new clothes had been perfect, but he wanted to see how far he could push the older wizard. He took a spoonful of cake on his spoon and darted a wet, pink tongue towards it, before slowly pushing the spoon into his mouth. Catching Voldemort's eye, he slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth. He repeated the process a few more times before placing the spoon back on the plate and licking his lips and carefully standing. "Come on Draco, lets go to the library." He said, before sauntering out of the dinning room.

"_fuck…" _Voldemort hissed. He was rock hard for the second time that evening, but he could hardly be blamed for that, Harry had practically been performing fellatio on his bloody spoon and that mouth was sinful. And that arse… Merlin, that arse was perfect. The brat was such a tease. He turned to the other occupants of the table and said "If you'll excuse me, I have some work that needs doing and I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up to do." He then stood, thanking Merlin for the robes that were hiding his erection, but he couldn't ignore the smirk on Narcissa's face, nor the frown on Black's as they bowed to him.

**A/N2: remember, no new chapters until you review, so get typing :p **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**So I'm going to be nice and count the message from Faery66 as a review, so here's your chapter ;)**

**I've started a new Lucius/Harry story, so check it out and let me know what you think **

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, a few specific responses: **

**My Alternate Reality:**** Neither did I until I wrote that bit lol. I then realised that I hadn't mentioned him and that Harry doesn't find out until he gets back to Hogwarts in the book. Glad you agree with the Sirius Bella thing, I think family reunions are cute lol.**

**HaruhiandHikaru:**** Glad you like **** I can so see Harry as a tease lol.**

**NightBrd07:**** As I said, I'm not even sure if I'll put Mpreg in at all, but I wanted to get peoples opinions just in case I do. I don't want to write it and have everyone hate it lol.**

**Grinedel:**** Glad you like lol and I totally agree.**

**Also: a challenge for you all, since a suck at summaries: write one and send it to me and which ever one I choose gets an early chapter****.**

**And on with the story… **

**He then stood, thanking Merlin for the robes that were hiding his erection, but he couldn't ignore the smirk on Narcissa's face, nor the frown on Black's as they bowed to him. **

Once the Malfoys had left Sirius came to the library to find Harry.

"Hey pup" he said, looking slightly nervous, "so, ermm, what was… you know… going on earlier?" he asked, looking at his hands.

Harry fought back the blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks and looked down at his hands "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Harry, what was going on at dinner?" Sirius shouted.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, "Nothings going on Sirius"

Sirius snorted, "Harry, even your father would have noticed that and he was the most unobservant man I've ever met."

Harry smiled at that, but then sighed. "There was nothing to notice Siri."

"Harry, I wont be angry at **you** cub" He said, putting empathises on the 'you'.

Harry rolled his eyes, "what are you going to get angry him? Don't be an idiot Sirius."

Sirius huffed at that, "your only fourteen Harry, it's not right."

"I'm of age physically and magically. I'm not a child Sirius, Dumbledore made sure of that."

Sirius groaned, "I know pup, but you're still so young."

"Sirius its fine, he's not taking advantage of me."

Sirius groaned again and ran his hands across his face. "Harry… ermm, so obviously as your godfather it's my job to… to do the things that ermm… your parents aren't here to do."

Harry looked at Sirius in horror. "Oh god no, Sirius we don't need to do this, really, like ever."

Sirius chose to ignore him, "so Harry, when someone gets to your age, they start to get ermm… urges."

Harry let his head fall on the table with a soft thump and said "oh Merlin, kill me now."

Sirius looked just as uncomfortable as Harry, but continued, "Now these ermm… urges are completely normal, but when someone your age is ermm… close to another person, it's important that they don't ermm… rush into anything that they don't feel comfortable with yes? Especially if that person is ermm… close with someone that's, you know, older than them."

By this point Harry was banging his head on the table. He looked up and said "Ok Sirius, I get it, can I go now?"

"Not yet pup, I'm not done." Harry groaned and resumed the head banging. "So… when and another man are… you know… close, they sometimes do… things to each other. Now these… ermm… things can feel very ermm… good. But when it comes to doing the ermm… main thing, it can be ermm, well, ermm, you know, painful"

At this point Harry stood up and stuck his fingers in his ears, "Sirius, we are not having this conversation, EVER!" and with that he walked out of the library.

After calming down Harry decided to go and find the Dark Lord, the man had seemed stressed out at dinner. Harry smirked and walked to the study, where he found Voldemort staring blankly at a piece of parchment.

He walked into the study and perched on the edge of Voldemort's desk smiling. "You never said if you liked the clothes" he said with a smirk.

Voldemort laughed and said "I very much like the clothes brat." Before pulling Harry down to kiss him. "What was that shit at dinner darling?" he asked.

Harry smirked at him and said "I don't know what your talking about" before kissing him again.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Remus Lupin read the letter that Sirius had left on his table again.

_Remus,_

_I know you need time and I would never want to push you into something like this, but remember that you will always have a place with us_. _If you choose to follow me, just say the word 'marauders'. _

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Padfoot._

Remus had made up his mind. He clutched the parchment and muttered the word "marauders" feeling the familiar tug of the portkey he was transported to the Dark Lords manor.

A house elf received him and went to inform Voldemort of his arrival. Remus wasn't kept waiting for long, as the Dark Lord soon walked down the stairs, accompanied by Harry, Remus quickly sank into a bow.

"Ah Lupin, I see you listened to Black."

"Yes and I saw he was right, I wish to join you"

Harry ran over to the werewolf and hugged him. "Remus you came!" he exclaimed

"Yes cub, I'm just sorry I didn't do anything before." Remus said sadly.

Harry just shrugged, "that doesn't matter now, I'm just glad you're here."

Voldemort smiled at Harry's reaction, then said "come on Lupin, we should discus this in my office."

**A/N2:**

**Reviews make me write much faster ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all, sorry it's taken awhile but life's a bitch and it makes writing difficult. **

**Glad people seemed to like 'the talk' Sirius gave to Harry, which, scarily, wasn't quite as bad as the one my mother gave me (along the lines of 'if you can't be good be careful' and about 2 years to late.) **

**Reviews:**

**Thank you as always to all my reviewers, you're amazing **

**GodofMischiefandChaos****: Glad you like. Definitely have a good point about getting someone to read over, thanks. **

**HarryRemusSirius****: Thanks **** Got to love dark Sirius and Remus, hope you like this chapter.**

**IAmTheTaintedAngel****: Glad you like, I'm trying to make this unique, there's so many good LV/HP stories out there already, which makes it hard. I also can't see Harry being very confident, he is a teenage boy. **

**For those who aren't reading, check out 'A Veela's Mate', for those who are, next chapter will be up this weekend.**

**As I suck at summaries, I'm giving you a challenge; write me a summary and I'll write a one-shot about a pairing of you choice****.**

**Voldemort smiled at Harry's reaction, then said "come on Lupin, we should discus this in my office."**

It was the night of the first death eater meeting that Harry would be attending. Well the first that he wasn't a hostage at anyway. He was dressed in the finest black robes he owned and Voldemort had given him a beautiful silver mask to wear with pearl details, marking him out from the death eaters.

A knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in" he called.

Voldemort walked through the door and looked Harry up and down, speechless. Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You look amazing" The dark lord said, regaining his voice.

Harry blushed but the regained his composure, saying "come on, or we'll be late" and exiting the room, leaving a flustered dark lord in his wake.

Harry and Voldemort apperated to the hall they were using for the meeting and walked through the double doors. They had chosen a deserted church to hold the meeting in; Voldemort had claimed it was because it was big enough to hold all of his followers and had an atmosphere that would encourage 'respect'. Harry had claimed it was because Voldemort was an egotistical bastard.

The hall was almost completely full, with the inner circle sitting on the front pews and the lesser servants at the back. As they walked in, silence fell upon the hall and everyone sank into a low bow.

Voldemort took out his wand and two elaborately designed thrones appeared at the front of the room, which he and Harry walked to. Harry sank into his chair and smirked when he realised Voldemort had placed a cushioning charm on it for him.

"Welcome back. We have several things to get through this meeting. The first being the welcome of two new members; Lucius you will bring them through now."

Lucius entered the room followed by Remus and Sirius, who walked forwards to kneel at their lord's feet.

Voldemort waved his wand over Sirius' head and began to chant in a language that Harry didn't understand. Sirius' head drooped as he entered a trance like state.

"Do you, Sirius Black, swear to serve and obey me, Lord Voldemort, Lord of the Dark?" Voldemort said in a slow clear voice.

"I do so swear it."

"Do you, Sirius Black, swear to protect the secrets of the Dark Order, to always protect your brothers from harm?"

"I do so swear it."

"Do you, Sirius Black, swear to lift the power of the Dark Order to its rightful place?

"I do so swear it."

"Then I, Lord Voldemort, mark you with the symbol of the Dark Order and welcome you to the Dark. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

Voldemort pressed his wand to Sirius' arm and the shape of the dark mark formed upon it. A look of pain flicked across Sirius' face as the trance was broken and he bowed his head to his new lord.

Voldemort looked at his new servant and said "You may stand. As a reward for your pledge, I have wiped the mind of The Rat of anything of importance and delivered him to the ministry where he will make a full confession. You should be a free man very soon."

I look of glee filled Sirius' face. "Thank you, My Lord, Thank you."

"You may take your place next to Lucius."

Voldemort proceeded to mark Remus in the same way he had Sirius. When he got to the end of the ritual and allowed Remus to stand, he called out "Greyback!"

The Werewolf made his way to the front of the hall and bowed low, before fixing his eyes of Remus.

"As a reward for you pledge, I give you, your pack. You must learn to embrace the darkness within you and become one with the wolf."

Remus also bowed and thanked the Dark Lord before being lead to his place by Greyback.

Voldemort surveyed the hall again before continuing.

"I'm sure you're all wondering this is," he said, gesturing to Harry. "This is my consort and deserves as much respect as you would give to me. This is your only warning, if any of you disobey, _I will make you wish you were dead."_ The last part of his statement came out in a hiss that made even his generals wince.

"Moving on from that, I have decided on a new course of action." He glanced around the hall to ensure he had everyone's attention before continuing. "While the ministry remains ignorant to my return we should attempt to keep it that way. However, random terror attacks **are** permitted, as long as they can't be linked back. We will be conducting a smear campaign on Dumbledore and take control of the ministry from the inside. Any questions?"

He glanced around the room, "No? Good, you may depart." He looked at the inner circle and said "Elites stay behind." With that he turned and walked out of the room, closely followed by Harry.

**Review, review, review **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Hi all, sorry it's taken so long, hope you can forgive me ;)**

**As always, a massive thanks to all my reviewers, love you all **

**Jasmine Indigo Sappihhra**** wins best and most crazy review **** you write how I speak. **

**My Alternate Reality: ****well, Siri can't do embarising godfather things if he isn't ;) (ok well he can… but he can do even more if he's free)**

**Patronus Moonstone:**** The author would like to point out that she takes no responsibility for mental instability caused by this story ;)**

**GoddessonmyKnees:**** If I'm being total honest… I wrote that and posted it before I remembered that they were keeping it a secret, I guess Voldie just loves him that much. So I went with it lol, glad it worked.**

**GinHanelle:**** Longest review ever :p glad to see someone putting that much effort in. And don't worry, your not late, the Mpreg vote can last until the end **** I get what you mean about it not fitting brilliantly into the story, BUT, Voldemort and Harry haven't been together long, as there relationship develops there may seem more likely. There will also be more pairings happening, who may be more likely to have a kid than an evil dark lord **

**nt2mentiondapinchas:**** Thanks, one of the things I struggle most with is trying to portray emotions, so glad you like **

**Also: I'm looking for a beta for both this and a Veela's Mate. If anyone's interested please get in touch.**

**Warnings for this chapter****: my first lemon scene… let me know what you think.**

**Its basically the second half of the chapter, for those who don't want to read it **

**Also, bad language, slash blah blah blah **

**Enjoy…**

"_Parseltongue"_

**He glanced around the room, "No? Good, you may depart." He looked at the inner circle and said "Elites stay behind." With that he turned and walked out of the room, closely followed by Harry. **

"You told them about us" Harry said in disbelief.

"I'm not ashamed of this Harry" Voldemort replied, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, "I want the world to know how important you are to me"

Harry rewarded him with a blinding smile, saying "well I guess that's ok then." With a wink.

"Minx" Voldemort replied, slapping his arse as he walked back into the hall to tell the remaining death eaters to relocate to his manor.

The death eaters stared in shock at the unmasked Harry Potter, who was sitting at the Dark Lords side and hissing to him in parseltongue.

"_Look at their faces, that was sooo worth it." _Harry hissed, smirking.

Voldemort was, unfortunately, having some unforeseen problems with the hissing sounds that Harry was making; namely that they were making him hard.

Pulling himself together, and thanking Merlin for loose fitting robes, Voldemort called the meeting to attention, completely missing the smirk on Harry's face when he realised the effect his parseltongue had on the Dark Lord.

After a very long (and in Harry's opinion, boring) meeting was finally called to a close, the death eaters began milling around the room, talking about the plans that had been discussed and gossiping in general.

"Harry" Lucius called over.

Harry wandered over to where Lucius was talking to another man, and greeted him smoothly, "Lucius, how have you been?"

Lucius smirked, "Very well. Harry, this is Lord Parkinson."  
Harry inclined his head to the man Lucius had gestured to, saying, "Lord Parkinson, it's a pleasure to meet you. A relative of Pansy Parkinson I presume."

Lord Parkinson bowed, "A pleasure to meet you as well My Lord, although I must admit it was also a shock."

Harry was taken aback by the way was he was addressed, but made sure not to let it show. He instead allowed a small smile to play across his lips.

"My daughter was actually the reason I wished to talk to you." Lord Parkinson continued. "Lucius here was telling me that you and Draco had made amends, and I was wondering if there was a chance for you to meet with Pansy, so that you could clear any bad blood between you."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Have Lucius let you know when he will next be bringing Draco to the manor, Pansy will most likely be more comfortable if there is someone she knows present." He smiled, "now if you would excuse me, I might get into trouble if I don't make at least some effort to circulate." With a wink at the slightly shocked Lord Parkinson, Harry made his way over to where Remus and Sirius were standing, with Greyback.

"Hey Siri, Reemy, how you two holding up?" Harry murmured in a low voice.

Sirius smiled at him, "Alright Pup, you?"

"I'm coping, people keep calling me 'My Lord' though."

"Nah shit Pup, the Dark Lord declared you his equal, of course their calling you that."

Remus smiled at Harry sympathetically, before saying "Harry have you met my Alpha?"

The werewolf in question bowed to Harry, who in turn nodded to him, before once again excusing himself, to go to talk to more of the Dark Lords followers.

To say that Harry was exhausted was an understatement. He had spent hours talking to Voldemort's inner circle, following stupid pureblood protocols and pretending like he gave a shit.

He was undressing when he was disturbed by a knock at his door. Quickly pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms he called out "come in".

The door opened to reveal Voldemort, who's mouth dropped open at the sight of Harry, who was not only topless, exposing a very toned upper-body, but who's bottoms were hanging loosely off of his hips, looking like they were about to fall off.

Voldemort shook his head, trying to pull himself together and managed to get out, "I was just coming to, ermm, thank you. For, you know, tonight. I, ermm, know you, you know, hate those things…"

Harry smirked, Voldemort never stuttered. In a surge of Gryffindor courage and remembering the effect parseltongue had on the Dark Lord earlier, Harry stretched so that his waistband dipped even lower and hissed _"See something you like…"_

Voldemort inhaled sharply, blood rushing to his cock, before smirking back at Harry. _"Very much so…"_ He hissed before pushing Harry against the wall and kissing him hard. Harry whimpered slightly when Voldemort bit gently of his bottom lip, pushing his hardening groin up into Voldemort's.

Voldemort's fingers roamed over Harry's chest, marvelling at the hard muscle before tweaking his nipples. Harry moaned at the sensations, but tensed when Voldemort's hand slipped towards his waistband.

"I wont do anything you don't want me to" Voldemort murmured against his mouth. _"Trust me"_

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as Voldemort's hand slipped under his bottoms and gently squeezed his cock. Voldemort smiled at Harry's reaction and slipped to his knees, gently pulling down Harry's jogging bottoms and boxers.

Harry's eyes shot open as he felt Voldemort's warm, wet mouth swallow his erection, unconsciously bucking his hips.

Putting one hand across Harry's hip to stop him moving and the other on his own, now rock hard, cock, Voldemort continued working his tongue along Harry's length. He swirled his tongue around the head, stopping to dip into the leaking slit.

Harry let his head fall back as Voldemort took his whole length into his throat and hummed, before back slightly and hissing around the head. Repeating this, Voldemort realised that Harry wasn't going to last much longer and moved his hand faster on his own cock.

Feeling his orgasm building, Harry managed to give a strangled warning to Voldemort. The hum he got in return sending vibrations up his length, proved to be too much for Harry, whose hips bucked as he shot ribbons of cum down Voldemort's throat, triggering his own release.

Voldemort stood slowly, taking his wand and cleaning them both, before pulling Harry close to him.

Harry smiled up at him before summing up the experience in the only words he could think of: "fuck, wow."

Voldemort smirked, kissing Harry languidly, allowing him to taste himself on his tongue, before pulling over to the bed and allowing him to snuggle against his chest.

"I should get you to thank me to thank me more often" Harry murmured, before falling asleep.

**A/N: review, review, review.**


End file.
